FLASHBACK
by The Anime Princess
Summary: Kuroko gets hurt when he runs away. He recalls a yaoi memory. AomineXKuroko


FLASHBACK

By Katerina Ferree

"You will never be ANYTHING! You are as useless as you were in middle school." Aomine said.

"I-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuroko yelled in pain. He grabbed the sides of his head and fell down to his knees.

STOP! You probably want to know what is going on, right? Let's start from the beginning.

"Why are we going to this game?" Hyuga asked.

"Because I want you guys to see who you are up against." their coach said.

When they arrived the game had already started.

"Great! Now we have crappy seats. EVERYBODY FILE IN!" Riko yelled over the roaring fan.

They did as they were told and then they looked across.

"Why are Midorima and Kise here?" Kagami asked.

"No clue." Kuroko said blankly.

Midorima and Kise moved and behind them were Aomine and Murasakibara. Kuroko jumped out of his skin when he saw the two.

"You okay Kuroko-kun?" Kiyoshi asked putting a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko nodded.

The four pointed down. Kise smiled at Kuroko. Kuroko looked down. Below them the score was already 60 to 15. The 5th member of the Generations of Miracles was down there….Akashi. The other four started to walk over. Kuroko walked out holding the sides of his head. Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, and Aomine ran after him. Kagami stopped them.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

They moved him out of their way and dashed after Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun yelled.

Kuroko ran harder. He was already wheezing because he is weak. It didn't take very long for Aomine to catch up, but Kuroko dashed faster than he had ever had before. He ran through the basketball court at the park and he kept running.

"Kurokocchi look out!" Kise yelled. The sudden outburst surprised Kuroko and he tripped and fell into the streets. A huge semi was coming down the road and it seemed that Kuroko was out cold.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kuroko move!" Aomine yelled. Everybody stared in shock as he ran over to grab Kuroko. He got there just in time.

The other 3 ran over to them. Kise-kun brought them all into a group hug. Kuroko woke up from being squished.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun yelled. Kuroko looked up and saw that he was lying on Aomine's lap.

Kuroko blinked. Aomine quickly looked away.

"Baka! You could have gotten yourself killed." he yelled. Kuroko blinked again. He looked a little to his right and saw blood.

"Aomine-kun you're bleeding." he said calmly.

"Huh?" Aomine looked down and Kuroko sat up, "This isn't my blood."

"Kuro-kun!" Murasakibara yelled.

"What?"

"Kuroko! You're the one bleeding." Midorima yelled.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun yelled.

Kuroko stood up and said," I'm fine. Goodbye." He started walking away when Murasakibara grabbed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"On a walk." Kuroko said blankly.

He put him down and said, "If you leave….I'll crush you." He rubbed his hand through Kuroko-kun's hair.

Kuroko slapped it away and said," Stop it, Mura-kun."

"Oh. Did I make you mad?"

Kuroko tried walking away, but he was stopped by Aomine.

"Don't think you are going to get away that easily." Aomine said.

"Move." Kuroko said.

Everybody but Kuroko laughed. Kuroko started to walk away. All of a sudden everyone stopped, including Kuroko.

"You didn't think you would leave without saying hi to me, did you Kuroko-kun?" a familiar voice said.

Kuroko turned around. "Long time no see….Akashi."

Akashi put down his bag and walked over to Kuroko. He looked down at him.

"It's been a while." Akashi said.

"Yes. It has been." Kuroko said blankly.

Akashi picked him up," You haven't grown a bit." he said. He stared into Kuroko's eyes. He threw him up in the air and said," Still light, but I've seen your games online. You've improved."

Akashi caught him and gave him a huge hug. Kuroko tried to hold back his smile, but he couldn't.

"The only guys who can make Kurocchi smile…Aominecchi and Akashicchi." Kise-kun said.

"I doubt that." Midorima said.

Aomine walked over to Kuroko and squatted down. He examined Kuroko's head. He was just trailing his thumb over the wound when Kuroko let out a small yelp of pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuroko screamed. He clutched both sides of his head.

Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled.

"Kuroko!" the rest yelled in unision.

Kuroko was on his knees and holding on to his head. Without knowing it the pain was gone, but he was still down.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yo! Are you ready for the game today?" Kise-kun asked. _

"_Hell yeah!" the Generation of Miracles screamed in unison._

"_Ahhmmm!" Akashi cleared his throat._

"_What?" Kise asked._

"_30 laps…now!" he yelled. They all ran the laps, but a little more than halfway through Kuroko passed out. _

"_Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun screamed._

_They all ran over to him._

"_Kuroko, are you okay?" Akashi asked._

_He was still on the ground panting._

"_He looks like he is out cold." Kise said._

_Aomine stood up with Kuroko in his arms. _

"_What are you doing?" Midorima asked._

"_I'm taking him to the nurse." he said._

"_Don't. Just let him walk off the pain." Murasakibara said. _

"_I said-I'm taking him to the nurse's office." Aomine said sternly. _

_Aomine left the room with Kuroko lying in his arms. Kuroko was in and out and could only make a blur of his carrier. He knew right away it was Aomine._

"_Oh god! I'm out of breath and my heart is thumping so hard." Kuroko thought._

_Aomine made it to the nurse's office but she wasn't there._

"_Excuse me. Anybody in here?" Aomine asked._

_He walked over to the bed and laid Kuroko down. He got up and saw a note on the desk. It read:_

**Went out. Be back soon.**

**~Nurse Q**

"_Damn." Aomine said. He stared over at Kuroko. "Kawaii!" he thought._

_Kuroko rolled over and Aomine caught him (Kuroko was falling off the bed). _

"_Damn he is so cute." He said aloud. Kuroko heard this and blushed. _

"_Arigato." Kuroko said blankly holding back a smile._

"_W-w-what? You're awake?!" _

"_Yep."_

_He threw Kuroko on the bed and turned around. He didn't want to show Kuroko that he was blushing. _

_Kuroko wobbled over and tugged Aomine towards the bed. He took off Aomine-kun's shirt. Kuroko-kun liked the bare chest going all the way up to Aomine's neck then chin. Finally, Aomine grabbed the back of Kuroko's head and brushed his thumb against it._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Kuroko moaned. This turned Aomine on. Aomine leaned in and kissed Kuroko. _

**END FLASHBACK**

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT! **_

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" Akashi asked.

"N-n-nothing." He answered.

Kuroko stood up and started walking away. He was at the corner about to turn towards another street when Kise yelled," Where are you going?"

"Away from here." He answered.

"No you're not." Aomine said.

"We weren't finished with you." Murasakibara said.

The guys ran towards him. Kuroko ran towards the basketball court at the park that none of them went to. The only mistake he made was that he forgot that this park is where Akashi seduced him at.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
